


Part of the Family

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy had always been made to feel like another member of the Potter family but he wasn't sure how long that was going to last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossomdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/gifts).



Teddy hugged himself tightly as he sat in the window seat of his bedroom at his grandmother's house. He couldn't help but feel ridiculous that he was twenty-two years old and hiding out in his bedroom but that wasn't his biggest problem at the moment. His biggest problem was the fact that in twenty minutes he was supposed to be flooing to the Burrow to see the Potter's. Up until about a year ago he would have been impatient, bouncing around like a jumping bean, wanting to visit his godfather and his family. He had adored his godfather for as long as he could remember. To the rest of the Wizarding World he may have been Harry Potter, the man who defeated Voldemort, to Teddy he had always just been Uncle Harry who would play Hide and Seek with him and read his favourite book about dragons with all the noises. As much as he loved his grandmother, he had adored his godfather and the time that they spent together. Half of the time, he had ensured that his hair and eye colour matched Harry's or was even a mix of Harry and Ginny so that people actually thought they were related. He had quite liked Ginny and had never felt threatened that his time with Harry would be curtailed because of Harry's relationship with Ginny. He had even been the ring-bearer at their wedding. The only time that his confidence in his place with the Potter's had wavered was when Ginny had announced that she was pregnant. Teddy was only four at the time and absolutely convinced that when the baby was born they wouldn't want him anymore and he'd never see them again. It had taken a lot of reassurance on the parts of Harry and Ginny as well as Andromeda to convince Teddy that just because Harry and Ginny were having a baby, they weren't going to stop loving him or wanting to spend time with him. In the end, what had convinced him was the fact that Teddy had been the first to hold the newborn James Sirius after Harry and Ginny. It had been the same when Albus Severus and then Lily were born. Harry and Ginny had tried so hard to include Teddy, make him feel part of the family and he had loved them all the more for it.

How ironic that something that had been so important to him as a child was now causing him so much stress. He had been brought up with the Potter children as an older brother which was exactly what was causing his dilemma at the moment. Said dilemma being the fact that he was having decidedly un-brotherly feelings for the eldest Potter sibling, James Sirius. Teddy had always been closest to James out of all of the Potter siblings although Albus Severus came a close second, and had looked out for James when he first started out at Hogwarts as a first year. He had continued to think of him as a brother until James turned fifteen and then realisation had struck him like lightning. He had gone to meet the Hogwarts Express with Victoire, who was now simply his best friend despite James blabbing about the two of them kissing at Kings Cross, and in a rather ironic turn of events had seen James kissing a blonde girl. He vaguely heard Albus helpfully telling him that that was James' somewhat on-off girlfriend Sophie who was a Ravenclaw chaser. Teddy felt a gut-wrenching surge of jealousy because _he_ wanted to be the one kissing James.

That had been two years ago and, rather than disappearing, if anything Teddy's feelings had deepened. He had been wildly jealous of any girlfriend that James had had although he had dealt with them a hell of a lot better than the boyfriends. It wasn't as though he could talk to anybody about it except for Victoire who, as his best friend, was immediately sworn to secrecy. He had talked to Harry in the past when he had problems of a romantic nature but he couldn't exactly go to his godfather and tell him that he wanted to snog Harry's eldest son silly. At times like this he really wished that he hadn't become such a part of the integrated Potter-Weasley family. Except for when he had been away at Hogwarts, both he and Andromeda had been invited to (and attended) nearly every birthday, Christmas, wedding and general family gathering. Looking at his watch, he saw that he was expected at the Burrow in five minutes time and, given that today's gathering was a joint celebration both for Harry's birthday and James' graduation, not turning up would be unforgiveable. He was just going to have to try and keep his distance from James.

Unfortunately for Teddy, that seemed to be nigh on impossible. Despite the entire extended Weasley family both blood-related and adopted, along with various friends, it seemed as though wherever Teddy turned, James was there. He dogged Teddy's heels, touching him more than usual and, if Teddy wasn't mistaken, was flirting with him at every opportunity. While James just smiled smugly at the responses he was eliciting, Teddy was getting more and more flustered as he panicked that he was going to lose the control he was exerting over himself and just end up kissing the frustrating teenager. In desperate need for a reprieve, he waited until James had been collared by Grandma Molly and then snuck off to the small pond for some peace and quiet. It didn't last long.

“I thought I saw you sneaking off. Is everything okay Teddy?”

Teddy felt a warmth at his shoulder as his godfather sat down next to him. “'m fine. You enjoying your party?”

“Yes I am and don't change the subject. I've known you since you were born kiddo; I know something's wrong.”

Teddy bit his lip but knew that he was going to have to tell Harry something; the older man simply knew him too well to be fobbed off. “There's somebody that I'm interested in but it doesn't matter because nothing's ever going to happen.”

“Is that because your certain somebody is my James?”

Teddy didn't know what to say, didn't know how Harry had found out. Apparently he didn't need to say anything because Harry had taken up mind-reading.

“I didn't know; Ginny realised and she told me. So it's true then, you like James?”

Teddy nodded and then the words were bursting out of him. “I'm sorry! I know that he's family and it's wrong to like him but I can't help it!”

“Teddy, Teddy, Teddy. Take a deep breath and calm down. Yes, you're family but that doesn't matter. As much as Ginny and I love you, you're not blood-related to us. It's not as wrong as you think it is.”

“What are you saying Harry?”

“I'm saying that if anybody has to date my son then I would much rather it was you than some of the other little idiots he's gone out with. Besides, if you do date James and it goes well then you could end up married and part of the family for real.”

“HARRY! James is seventeen and we've never been on a date. I haven't even asked him out yet and you're talking about us getting married. I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself!”

Harry grinned sheepishly. “Maybe I am but I just want you to know that even though we consider you to be family, don't let that stop you from going after James if that's what you want. But, if you hurt him, then godson or not, I will stand back and let Ginny at you.”

Teddy laughed nervously, knowing how bloody scary the Potter matriarch was. “Okay, I'll bear that in mind but you're talking as though you know James is going to agree to go out with me.”

“Teddy, my son has hero-worshipped you since he was born. It wasn't difficult to see what changed...” there was a pause, “okay so Ginny told me that as well. There's also the fact that the cheeky little sod has been listening to talking and hasn't run away screaming.”

Harry clapped Teddy on the shoulder and then left, the slight rustle letting Teddy know that James had taken his dad's place.

“So, you heard everything and you're still sat here.”

“Dad was right. I do like you.”

“Okay.” Now that the moment had arrived that Teddy had never thought would happen, he was tongue tied.

“So, are you going to ask me out?”

Had Teddy been this confident at seventeen? “W-will y-you go out with me?” And apparently he was stuttering as well.

“Yes.”

At James' answer, Teddy's head snapped up and both boys smiled shyly at each other. Unable to resist any longer, he leant forwards and brushed his lips against James'. It wasn't enough and he leant back in for more, delighting in the fact that he was finally kissing James. James had just leant in closer and wrapped his arms around Teddy's neck when there was a cough from behind them and they turned to see Harry.

“I think that's enough for the minute boys. Grandma Molly's about to serve cake and you don't want anybody else to come looking for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/92334.html)


End file.
